Protection Mode
by Nagase
Summary: Fic extraño.. Es sobre como son en el fondo las personas reservadas y frías, lo que piensan cuando estan solas Por muy estúpido que sea, así es [Tezuka][Sale Fuji, pero no le veo Shounen Ai, allí ustedes si le ven ò.o]


**N**ota: Tennis no Oujisama no me pertenece, esta excelente obra es propiedad de Konomi-sama.

**A**viso: Voy a plantear que las siguientes personas Kunihara (Padre), Ayana (Madre), Kunikazu (Abuelo) como me las imagino por que jamás los he visto en algún capitulo. Por favor disculpen si me salen muy deformados en comparación a la imagen real.

**N**ota: Está muuuuuuuuuy cursi el final

* * *

**E**scudo de Cartón

**S**ábado por la tarde exactamente 18:00 horas y en la tradicional casa estilo Japón imperial de la era Yamato había una gran muchedumbre de personas acumulada en la entrada principal de la gran casa. En total eran ocho personas en movimiento y una que permanecía estática junto a la puerta observando y cuidando cada detalle y descuido del resto, esas personas se componían de cinco hombres vestidos en buzo completamente blanco con una línea amarilla a un costado tanto en la camisa como en el pantalón y una gorra del mismo color, blanco marfil, y un logo estampado en el pecho de la camisa y en la gorra con bordes y letras negras que dejaban leer el nombre de la empresa para la cual trabajan, la muy popular y confiable compañía de traslado que trabaja en sociedad con la tienda de artefactos electrónicos 'House'.

Una mujer de edad intermedia, ojos claros y cabello castaño oscuro seguía al grupo de trabajadores para darles las indicaciones necesarias, su hijo le acompañaba a un lado de ella notoriamente cansado de tantas decisiones que la mujer tomaba y que luego las desorganizaba haciendo que los hombrecillos trabajaran el doble, a estos se le sumaba un hombre de avanzada edad apoyado con ambas manos sobre un bastón de madero de roble que persistía en quedarse frente la puerta con un rostro de malas pulgas y finalmente una joven mujer con un cuadernillo en mano y vistiendo en uniforme de la compañía.

-¡Tengan cuidado con los bonsái¡Y con el tocado de bambú que tiene el jardín!- Kunikazu, el abuelo de la casa se quejaba y señalaba con su bastón a cada quien pasaba cerca de su jardín el cual lo cuidaba recelosamente. Es bien sabido que en una casa colonial lo más importante de esta es su amplio y bien detallado jardín. El hombre de larga barba blanca y ojos pequeños se sobre salto al ver a un trabajador bebiendo descuidadamente una lata de bebida cerca de una pagoda de piedra -¡Hey tú¡Aléjate de la pagoda! La puedes votar-

-Disculpe señor- El sujeto se encogió de hombros al notar que estaba por pisar aquella torrecilla de piedra, avergonzado por su descuido guardó la lata en el bolsillo del costado izquierdo de su pantalón y fue a ayudar a trasladar la gran caja por enésima vez

-Señora¿Dónde quiere esta vez dejar el lavavajillas doble tamaño grande?- La chica que tenia el cuadernillo sonrió incomoda ante la nueva el rostro de duda de la mujer, recalco la palabra grande como para hacer entrar en cuenta a la señora sobre el gran peso de la caja que los jóvenes han cargado una y otra vez

-En la sala junto a la mesilla con el bonsái sobre ella -

-¡Tú y tus cosas nuevas! Estábamos bien con el lava platos tradicional- Se quejó el hombre cruzándose de brazos en el acto

-Señor Kunikazu-san usted no es el que lava los platos, de hecho ni siquiera lava el suyo- Le reprocho la mujer colocando ambas manos en su cintura y dedicándole una mirada molesta

-Yo sólo decía que la cocina se ve mejor así como esta- El anciano se rasca la nuca avergonzado y por que no decirlo, intimidado por la mujer de la casa, si bien era cierto que la familia era compuesta de tres hombre 'Machistas' según la mujer era Ayana la que daba lar ordenes e imponía respeto en la casa a pesar de su semblante amable y gentil era capaz de hacer que su siempre frío y severo marido le pidiera perdón de rodillas si hacia algo que a ella le molestara. -¡Tú de nuevo¡Aléjate de la pagoda!- Nuevamente el descuidado trabajador estaba, esta vez, sentado sobre dicha pagoda, esta vez el tipo recibe un bastonazo en la cabeza cortesía del anciano.

-Lo siento señor- Se levanto alejándose del mal humorado viejo, se detuvo mirando sin saber que hacer ya que sus compañeros ya habían llevado la caja a donde la señora había indicado momentos atrás.

-Sube al camión Daisuke y espéranos allí- La muchacha que estaba a cargo dio un suspiro ¿Cómo se podía trabajar con tan incompetente muchacho? Le siguió con la vista hasta seccionarse de que cumpliera su orden luego los cuatro hombres restantes salieron uno a uno de la casa, el último sacudió sus palmas estrellándolas en su pantalón

-Ya esta-

-Bien, gracias y disculpen las molestia de ahora en adelante yo y mi hijo nos haremos cargo-

-Sólo queda que firme aquí-

-Kunimitsu encargarte de eso- Indica la mujer que después de dar la orden entra emocionada a la casa junto a un aburrido y fastidiado anciano para ver su nueva compra.

-Firma aquí por favor- La chica le extendió unos documentos sobre una tablilla para que el muchacho tuviera buen apoyo, esperó a que este terminara y una vez hecho guardo todos los papeles dentro de su bolso –Gracias- Le guiñe un ojo con coquetería luego se da la vuelta da un silbido y sube al camión, seguramente el silbido era la orden para retirarse. Después de ver partir el gran camión él también entra en la casa, se quita los zapatos en la pequeña habitación especial para el cambio luego va a la sala donde habían dejado el lavavajillas encontrándose con su abuelo quien examinaba con curiosidad la caja.

-Tu madre y sus ocurrencias ¿Para qué le sirve esta cosa? Si ya tenemos cocina- Pareciera como si el hombre lo estuviera esperando para quejarse, él siempre que estaba molesto se lo hacía saber a su nieto pues con la madre era mejor no meterse y el padre pocas veces estaba en casa.

-No es una cocina, es un lavavajillas-

-¿Lavavajillas¿Y para qué sirve esto?-

-Para lavar la vajilla…- Kunimitsu se preguntó si su abuelo carecía del sentido de imaginación como para no poder asociar la palabra 'Lava' 'Vajilla'

-Lo que sea, no era útil- Se da la vuelta y marcha hacia la puerta para retirarse a su habitación pero nada más llegar a la puerta se tropezó con la mirada fulminante de la mujer

-¿Decía?-

-Ayana, Ejem... Que tengas suerte con la instalación de la cocina- Se encoge un poco y pasa cuidadosamente bajo la mirada severa de la dama.

La tarde se hizo extensa tanto para Tezuka como para su madre que tardaron un mundo en armar la lavavajillas en la cocina, era pesada, grande y con un sin fin de anexos plásticos y metálicos que complicaba aún más el trabajo, sin contar todas las bolsas y pluma bis donde venían envueltas los fragmentos para evitar que estos fuesen dañados. Aún con todo esto finalmente pudieron armar dicho artefacto en el lugar perfecto junto a la cocina y al frente de la mesa para picar. La señora exhausta de tanto vaivén, no sólo por la llegada del nuevo artefacto electrónico sino también por todo el trabajo que requiere mantener una casa limpia, impecable y bien ordenada, pidió a Tezuka que se encargará del resto, el resto significaba barrer el suelo hasta quitar todas las plumas bis, votar las bolsas y los plásticos al tacho de la basura y deshacerse de esa caja.

Echo todo en una gran bolsa negra para la basura dejando sólo la caja en la casa, hizo un nudo en la boca de la bolsa y la llevó hacia el exterior de la casa y dejó en el recipiente general de la calle para que el camión de la basura se encargara de ello más tarde. Con la caja era otro tema, primero tendría que desarmarla antes de votarla ya que sería mal visto dejar una gran caja en la calle además de ser mala educación para los vecinos. Así que tomo la caja con ambas manos y la llevo a su habitación allí él se encargaría de desarmarla pues se encontraba fatigado y más cómodo se sentiría en su cuarto.

Ya dentro de su habitación colocó la caja en el centro de esta, seguido se dirigió al escritorio junto a la puerta y abrió el primer cajón de donde sacó un corta plumas, necesario para desmantelar la caja y útil obviamente para cortarla parte por parte. Pero antes de proseguir con la destrucción de la caja decidió tomar un breve descanso, se apoyo en la pared al lado de dicho escritorio y se dejo deslizar por la pared hasta terminar sentado en el piso frío del lugar. A lo lejos y desde su posición observaba la caja, el cuadrado era perfecto geométricamente, la analizaba con detenimiento, un matemático diría que es un pecado destruir tan perfecto cubo de 1.20 de alto por 1.20 de ancho mas.. El no era ningún matemático filosofo como para sentir compasión por algo sin vida, después de la pequeña pausa se levanto y camino hasta el cubo, se hincó a un lado de esta e introdujo la corta pluma por un costado pero antes de dar un corte en diagonal fatal para la caja vio que aún quedaba algo dentro de ella, como de por si la caja era grande tuvo que meterse dentro de ella para sacar lo que parecía ser el maldito manual de instrucciones que tanto él como su madre no pudieron hallar para cuando iniciaron el proceso de armar del lavavajillas. Se inclino y la tomo con su diestra, la ojeo un poco para percatarse de que todo estaba en su lugar y con fortuna pudo comprobar que así era, quiso seguir leyendo un poco más, se sentó en el interior de la caja con las rodillas flectadas, la caja era grande pero él lo era más, pasaron varios minutos y no se sintió incomodo dentro de ella. Dejo el manual de lado y miro sus alrededores dejando que su mente volara en una ilimitada imaginación, por su mente viajaban millares de cosas como por ejemplo el pensamiento social y humado de imaginar que hay gente en la calle que duerme dentro de cajas como esta debido a que no tienen casas propias y para cubrirse del frío se refugian entre los cartones de una, también pensó un poco más fríamente y recordó los programas policiales donde los asesinos metían los cuerpos descuartizados de sus victimas dentro de cajas las cuales las dejaban en las avenidas para que el recolector de basura se las llevará. La mente de Tezuka era muy amplia y es por que su inteligencia llega a límites de tener tanto cultura general como cultura intelectual.

Levanto su visualidad hacia el techo, dentro de esa caja se debe de ver diminuto, pensó, fácilmente alguien podría encerrarlo en ella y arrojarlo al mar. Kunimitsu sacudió su cabeza ante tan infames pensamientos, de seguro la presencia de Fuji le estaban causando temores innecesarios pero que más daba, si el estar cerca de él es un peligro para todos, tenía que pensar en las mil y una formas las cuales podía ser asesinado por aquel prodigio del equipo para ver la posibilidad de la 'Salvación premeditada' en cado DE.

Se acomodo un poco más en la caja y recordó a otro de los integrantes del equipo, un pelirrojo muy particular el cual de seguro no se le miraría extraño si se encontraba divirtiéndose dentro de una caja, a veces, aunque no se le notara en lo más mínimo, le conmovía tanta inocencia y pureza que Kikumaru Eiji, el jugador acrobático de Seishun Gakuen, posee. Incluso se le hacia un tanto divertido pensar que el pelirrojo podía estar dentro de una caja, entonces él no sería el único sintiéndose a gusto dentro de una.. Quien sabe.

De pronto reacciono ¿Qué estaba haciendo él dentro de esa caja¿Acaso se le había zafado un tornillo? Él ya no era un niño pequeño como para Sentirse bien' dentro de una caja. Analizó la situación, de seguro no es que este perdiendo seriedad y este cruzando un cuadro grave de infantilidad después de lo previsto. ¨Mucha presión¨ se dijo así mismo, de seguro había tenido un acto no controlado e inconsciente debido a una niñez reprimida y una madures a temprana edad, cuando pequeño jamás jugó dentro de una caja, es más.. Jamás jugaba, como hijo único fue criado para ser el mejor 'El chico perfecto' y para eso tenía que dejar todas esas bobadas de estar jugando con niños o reír a cada instante o llorar por estupideces.

Molesto consigo mismo y dispuesto a levantarse para despedazar la caja tomo el corta pluma que momentos antes había guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón, era la hora de destruir esa maldita caja de una vez pero.. ¿Qué tal si se quedaba un poco más? Nadie lo vería allí dentro… Nadie..

Fue ahí que lo comprendió todo, él no había estado allí dentro todo este tiempo por querer imaginarse dentro de un cohete o algo parecido, él estaba ocultándose de su destino, ocultándose de las personas y ocultándose de si mismo. Un frío invadió por completo su cuerpo haciéndole sentir débil e inútil, se apoyo en la pared de cartón que la caja humildemente le ofrecía para refugiarse y se abrazo a si mismo, sintió como tiritaba de pronto. ¿Estaba enfermando¿Había sido derrotado por su propia verdad¿La más cruel verdad de lo que él verdaderamente era? No podía salir de ahí en este estado de confusión ¿Qué diría su madre, su abuelo su padre que estaba pronto de llegar si le veían de esta forma? Su madre intuiría, su abuelo saldría con uno de sus chistes pero ¿Y su padre?. No podía verse destruido de ningún modo, Él jamás se vería débil ante su familia, ni ante sus conocidos ni ante el mundo entero. Asomo lentamente su cabeza por la abertura mayor de la caja para colmo frente de él estaba un espejo mediano acomodado sobre el escritorio que le devolvió la imagen de un chico lleno de miedo, temores y muchos sentimientos que ahora le reprimían fuertemente en el pecho, se dejo caer nuevamente sintiéndose más débil y tanto así que sintió que no podía sostener su cuerpo, ese maldito espejo le había remarcado lo que era por dentro y lo que ocultaba su coraza de hielo exterior. Él siempre y desde muy pequeño había sido el serio, inteligente, inalterable y respetable Tezuka, el estudiante destacado, el buen hijo, el capitán fuerte.. Eso era lo que él demostraba para protegerse así mismo del mundo y así lo comprendió en ese momento, él no era él realmente y eso fue lo que más le aterrorizó. Él había diseñado y formado esa imagen ante el mundo para protegerse de la gente, protegerse por que el más despiadado secreto era que ÉL no le tenia miedo a los animales ni fantasmas ni nada así.. Él tenía miedo a lo que realmente era pero a lo que más le tenia miedo era a las personas.. Y para protegerse de todo el daño que esas malas personas podían hacerle fingía todo el tiempo la actitud de Tezuka, por eso actuaba con él pero verdaderamente era Kunimitsu por dentro Tezuka por fuera. Tezuka la imagen fuerte y respetable, Kunimitsu alguien que nadie conoce y nadie jamás conocerá. Así es que fue que tomo una decisión precipitada y desquiciada; jamás saldría de esa caja, esa caja le estaba protegiendo ahora mismo, la caja estaba ocultando su rostro acomplejado y temeroso la caja estaba sirviendo de escudo al momento que Tezuka fue quebrado en mil pedazos, dentro de ella podía hacer cosas y nadie le vería. Se armo de ánimos después de haber sido destrozado por si mismo y salio calmadamente de la caja, cerró con llave su puerta y volvió a ella.

Y así pasó el primer día, la noche se le hizo difícil ya que la caja no era cómoda como su cama ni amplia como la misma pero con el tiempo se acostumbraría.

Poco a poco fue aflojando su carácter, ya no estaba molesto consigo mismo, ahora pasaba por un estado de reflexión.

Su familia estaba muy preocupada pasado el segundo día que Tezuka no salía de su habitación, él ya no compartía con ellos y sólo salía de noche para alimentarse e ir al baño, su padre llamó a un psicólogo, temía que el chico estuviera en depresión, pero Tezuka no le abrió la puerta y pobre del que se atreviera a entrar sólo a su madre, quien tenía una copia de la llave, le confiaba el paso al cuarto, sólo ella era testigo del secreto de su hijo y de su nueva vida.. Dentro de una caja. Al principio ella sintió mucha preocupación y pena pero después de hablar con él le comprendió y supuso que lo mejor era darle tiempo.

Y así llegó el lunes, Tezuka no asistió a clases, tampoco lo hizo el martes ni el miércoles ni el resto de la semana. Pasaron los primeros días de inasistencia de Tezuka luego se cumplió la semana y faltaba muy poco para que se llegara al mes.

Oishi, muy preocupado, fue a visitarle pero Tezuka tampoco le abrió la puerta a él y sólo se limito a decirle 'Estoy bien' después de que el pelinegro hablara durante mucho sin recibir respuesta decidió que era mejor irse, era mejor no molestar al capitán pensó que tal vez había resfriado y conociéndole al Buchou no le gustaría que vieran su lado ¨Más humano¨

Incluso Ryuzaki-sensei telefoneó a su casa pero ni ella y su influencia pudieron hacer que Tezuka respondiera a su llamado.

Él estaba bien allí dentro, ya se había acostumbrado a llevar una vida ahí y en las noches ingeniárselas para salir de ella y no ser visto por su padre o abuelo al momento de ir por algo de comer y/o ir al baño. Dentro de la caja pudo sonreír al recordar la pelea entre Momoshiro y Kaidoh en la cual el seriamente les dio como castigo veinte vueltas extras y que para rematar a los muchachos dio como castigo un trago de los jugos de Inui, fue divertido oír los sobre nombres que cada uno se habían dedicado mas en ese momento no podía reír pero ahora sí por que había un escudo que le protegía y nadie le quedaría mirando extraño por sonríe un poco o que sintieran lastima si lo viesen triste.

En la escuela se difundían jugosos rumores sobre el aislamiento del Buchou. Oishi dijo que tal vez estaba enfermo, Ryuzaki-sensei justificó que tal vez estaba pasando por un mal momento, Eiji, aprovechando que no contaba con la presencia de Tezuka cerca pues este le podía castigar severamente si le oía, se atrevió a decir que quizás Tezuka estaba enamorado, Momoshiro compartió esta opción, el resto del equipo se limito a tener sus comentarios guardados para si mismo, algunos mal intencionados envidiosos del talento del desaparecido dijeron que tal vez se había vuelto homosexual y reprimido se había quedado encerrado en su casa, y así un sin fin de rumores circulaban.

Un día Tezuka leía un libro dentro de su fortaleza cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta, como era de esperar él no respondió "Tienes visitas" distinguió la voz de su madre, como si nada siguió leyendo en tranquilidad cuando de pronto escucho la puerta abrirse, se sobresalto y se preparo de inmediato armando lo que había estado recuperando durante semanas dentro de la caja, la imagen del Tezuka fuerte y serio de siempre, sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría el momento de enfrentar a alguien y él tenia que estar como siempre, egoísta de compartir sus pesares con alguien más reconstruyo todo lo perdido renaciendo de sus propias cenizas tal cual como lo hace el Ave Fénix. La voz de su madre nuevamente se hizo presente

-Gracias por las flores Fuji-kun-

-De nada, seguro se verán bien en su comedor-

-Él… está ahí dentro.. No ha salido-

-Entiendo-

¿A qué venía Fuji¿A verlo destruido, descubierto y perdido como siempre lo había querido ver? Fuji era de temer así que era mejor estar muy bien preparado, dejo el libro a un lado.

-Toc toc-

Fuji había golpeado suavemente la caja como si de una puerta de casa se tratase ¿Se estaba burlando de él? Luego sintió por los movimientos y hundimientos de la tapia de cartón que les separaba que Fuji había tomado asiento apoyándose en 'Su casa' Tezuka frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

De improvisto Fuji había abierto la tapa de la caja y le había sorprendido, su corazón exaltado estuvo apunto de explotar tras tan grande sorpresa pero no le dejaría ver sorprendido, alzo su vista molesto encontrándose con el rostro de quien hace semanas no veía debido a las faltas de asistencia, él se veía como siempre tranquilo, sereno y con esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba en tanto el se veía más molesto que de costumbre.

-¿Qué quieres?-

Le pregunto enfadado y a la vez sorprendiéndose, de hace mucho que había dejado de oír su voz, exactamente desde que se aisló allí dentro.

-Quisiera saber lo que te sucede ¿Por qué no has ido a clases¿Algo te molesta?- Sonrió un poco más -¿Por qué estas dentro de una caja?-

-…-

El silencio reino en la habitación, Tezuka tenía respuestas para las dos primeras preguntas pero para la tercera.. También.. Pero no le podía decir que estúpidamente se había encerrado así mismo por que le tenía miedo a las personas y su entorno, por que se sentía abatido por dentro e indefenso ante el mundo. Opto por guardar silencio. Fuji cansado de aquel silencio se sentó a un lado de la caja por unos momentos.

-¿No quieres salir a tomar aire?-

Sin respuesta nuevamente y esta vez el momento de silencio fue extenzo, Fuji observo su reloj de pulsera dio un suspiro y se levanto finalmente caminando unos cuantos pasos y dándole la espalda

-Si no me querías decir que te sientes solo o desprotegido me hubieses dicho que me largara de una vez..- Dio una pequeña pausa antes de continuar –Pero no me echaste de tu casa.. Tú quieres decirle a alguien lo que te pasa pero no encuentras a quién.. No hallas a alguien que te comprenda.. Deberías hablar con tu madre, ella está preocupada- Le aconsejo

Tezuka sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, Fuji sin haberle dicho nada y con los minutos que había estado en silencio había analizado su estado silenciosamente, que mente la de él.. Tan calculadora y exacta, Fuji Syusuke era alguien admirable incluso para él. Se asomo levemente.

-¿Ya te vas?-

-Supongo que si- Se giro para regalarle una sonrisa –Después de todo.. No me quieres decir nada-

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga¿Lo qué ya sabes?- Suavizo su mirada, después de todo no había nada que ocultarle a él y si se había dado el trabajo de venir a su casa, esperar y descubrirlo al menos le daría en el gusto de que le viera perder. -¿Qué quieres realmente?-

-Quiero ayudarte-

-No necesito ayuda.. Ya no hay caso-

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- Se acercó unos cuantos pasos

-Confiar..- Le mira con recelo –Para luego ser dañado- Dio por finalizada la platica

La callada situación daba a entender que no había nada más que hablar, Tezuka alcanzo una de las aletas de la caja para poder cerrarla, Fuji pronto se iría y todo volvería a ser como antes, tenía que salir de allí, volver a clases y ser el de siempre pero hoy no. De pronto Fuji extendió cordialmente su mano derecha hacia él y sonrió ampliamente

-No te preocupes, Kunimitsu, Yo te voy a proteger confía en mi-

El castaño oscuro parpadeó un par de veces notoriamente sorprendido y luego miro desconfiado hacia Fuji ¿Qué pasaba si confiaba en él? Y.. ¿Qué pasaría si no lo hacia? Mientras tanto la mano del castaño menor seguía extendida para él ¿Aceptaría su ayuda? Se había sentido tan calido y reconfortante oír la palabra "Te protegeré" curioso, él jamás pensó que necesitaría la protección de otro, él esta para proteger al resto pero nadie había sido creado para protegerlo de él ¿Acaso Fuji sí? Aún con cierto grado de recelo fue accediendo al pedido de Fuji, lento pero seguro iba acercando su mano propia para recibir la del castaño finalmente se decidió en confiar y alcanzó por completo su mano al momento de hacerlo Syusuke le jalo hacia él para sacarlo de esa caja, cuando Tezuka por fin consiguió salir de ella se paro a un lado de Fuji y la observo.

-Será difícil.. Eliminarla- Dijo algo avergonzado, ahora que lo pensaba era muy vergonzoso todo esto

-Yo te puedo ayudar- Apoya su brazo en el hombro del más alto –Será divertido descuartizar una caja- Sonrió ampliamente

-…-

-Tezuka, gracias por confiar en mí, no te voy a fallar-

Tal como lo dijo, Fuji ayudo a Tezuka a desfragmentar la caja, luego la fueron a dejar en el deposito de la calle, ya estaba atardeciendo y Fuji tenía que retirarse, se despidió de Tezuka y él le vio partir sintiéndose seguro de la decisión tomada, el mundo esta lleno de gente que espera verte fracasar pero siempre hay alguien echo para ti y para poder ayudarte. Fuji ahora sabía sus secretos y era muy fácil que los divulgase si era una mala persona y cretino pero él confiaba que no haría eso, Fuji le había dado su palabra y era mejor abrirse con un amigo que con una caja que por mucha protección que brinde no se compara al apoyo que un amigo puede otorgar. Ahora se sentía seguro de si mismo y que ciertamente el verdadero Tezuka era el que todos conocían pero también tenía su parte sensible como le explicó Syusuke pero esa área sólo la conocerían ellos dos, para el resto será el de siempre y el que todos esperan que sea pero cuando necesite de alguien allí estará Fuji.

- - Fin - - -

* * *

**L**es dije que era un final **cursi**! Xx esta tontera se me ocurrió pensando el Tezuka interior y no en el exterior o oU No me maten por haberlo hecho ver tan ridículo. Kunimitsu esta que me mata T T

Como siempre gracias a todas las personas que leyeron y si no les ha gustado les puedo entender, no es fácil llegar a la mente de todos y hacer ver un punto de vista tan psicológico como el que quise dar a conocer, a los que les gustó y entendieron la idea les agradezco mucho )

"Siempre hay alguien hecho para ti"

"Cuando tú decaigas, ése alguien estará allí para ayudarte"


End file.
